When September Comes
by spuffygrl
Summary: After Jess gets into some trouble, he finds shelter in the home of his father’s widowed wife’s house. Now, two years later, she gets into an accident and dies. Jess has to deal with life, a little sister, and growing up. Jess has never been to stars hollo
1. How it all Began

Title: When September Comes

Author: spuffygrl

Pairings: Literati and Java Junkie

Summary: After Jess gets into some trouble, he find shelter in the home of his father's widowed wife's house. Now, two years later, she gets into an accident and dies. Jess has to deal with life, a little sister, and growing up. (Jess has never been to stars hollow or met any of the people there)

How it all Began

Jess stared forward, out onto the road. The sun was close to setting and he knew that he'd have to find them a place to sleep for the night. Going cross country from California to Connecticut, west to east coast, just so he wouldn't have to leave his car behind had probably not been the best idea. But, in all honesty, he wanted to delay this 'family reunion' as much as possible.

His uncle, Luke, had invited them to stay with him until they got onto their feet. He offered them a place to crash, food to eat, and-so he claimed-nothing in returned. Jess had learned early on that nothing came for free. His father's widowed wife, Maggie, had left them both some money but neither could tap into until all the legal mumbo-jumbo was out of the way.

Who knew that his life could change in the course of a minute? Just when life was starting to get good, maybe even close to perfect, that damn mugger had to interfere. He demanded that Maggie give him her purse. She did only he wasn't satisfied with what she had and instead proceeded to rape and kill her. That had been two months ago.

Jess's little half sister, Lilly, snored softly next to him. He sighed. He had to take care of her. As much hated to admit it, he'd grown attached to the little girl. She wasn't some disposable thing in his life anymore. He mentally kicked himself for letting her creep into his heart.

Stopping at a red light, Jess fiddled with the radio knob trying to find something that wasn't so cheery. It just seemed wrong to have that on in light of everything that had happened. Instead he settled for some soft rock song he didn't know the title of and hummed along. Sparing a glance at Lilly, he watched in amusement as she scrunched herself into a little ball in order to get comfortable with all their possessions packed into the crapped quarters, none of them boxed or even organized.

"Lil" he said softly trying to shake the girl awake after parked in the parking lot of the nearest motel he could find. "Lil." The little ten year old refused to wake up so Jess was forced to carry her up to the front desk. She wasn't that heavy so it wasn't a problem.

"May I help you?" Jess almost threw up at the sight of the guy. He had on an old tee-shirt with sweat and grease stains all over it. A not-so-subtle stench was flowing in waves off of him.

Reminding himself that beggars can't be choosers, Jess responded "Yes can I have one room, two beds preferably."

"Well…" the man belched loudly. "Here, the best room in the house. You know fewer rats than the others."

"Well um…thank you." He couldn't afford to piss off the man with the only available room in all of Illinois. Tomorrow they'd be in Starshollow, Connecticut and life in the motels would be over. Jess couldn't claim that he would miss it.

A/N: this is my very first literati fanfic and I'm kinda nervous about it. I hope you all like it. If you don't tell me, be brutally honest. If I get no reviews, I guess I can just take it off the site. Um…yea. Tell me what you think or any ideas you may have. Until next time…hasta.


	2. Meeting the Town

A/N: wow, I didn't expect this to be such a hit. Thanks guys. Okay so on with the show. Oh before that, I almost forgot to remind you that Jess has never been to Stars hollow and neither has Lily. Okay now on with the show.

Meeting the town

Jess pulled up in front of a rustic diner with name "Luke's Diner" in yellow letters across one of the windows. The sign over it, though, advertised for a hardware store. "Small towns" muttered Jess.

"Do you think he'll like me?" the little girl, who he had thought to be asleep, asked making him jump nearly three feet.

"Huh? Luke? How should I know?" Noting her slightly scared expression, Jess then added "But who wouldn't like you? You're like some kind of infectious disease. People can't help but love you." He rubbed her hair, ruffling it slightly.

"Jess!" she exclaimed, swiping at his hands.

"Okay, ready to face the inevitable?" Lily nodded and the two step out of the black Desoto (me: that's actually spike on Buffy's car. I don't know what kind Jess's is) With a sigh, Jess grabbed his sister's hand, squeezed it lightly, and let go. She smiled up at him.

The bell over the door announced their presence. No one looked up. The two new comers watched the scene at the counter before taking a seat at the seat closest to the window.

"Coffee" the woman with long, wavy, brown hair demanded, slamming her empty mug against the counter.

"No!" the man behind the counter with a flannel shirt and backwards baseball cap responded.

"Coffee!"

"No! I've already given you three cups in only a half hour. You may wanna die at a young age but I refuse to be an accomplice."

"You've given me coffee everyday since as long as I can remember. You're already a partner in my early demise. Coffee!" The man shook his head but poured her a mug full anyway. "Remind me I owe you tons of hugs and kisses."

The man grumbled before coming around the counter towards them with a coffee pot. "Can I help you?" he asked gruffly.

"Isn't he sweet?" the woman interjected from her seat.

"Drink or leave Lorelai" he warned. She turned, drinking her cup.

"Actually, we're looking for Luke Danes. Is he here?" Jess surprised both himself and Lily by the politeness that filled his voice. Lily looked at him oddly.

"Who's asking?" He didn't smile exactly more like gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"Oh Luke-y…" she never got to finish.

"Lorelai, out!"

"But I haven't had my morning coffee yet." She signified this statement by raising her mug. Luke sighed, putting the pencil behind his ear, and visible calming himself.

"Well, I'm Lily" introduced Lil. "And this is my big bro, Jess."

"Oh. Oh!" a look of realization came across his face. "I'm sorry. Um…hi I guess." The two younger kids looked at him oddly. "Want me to show you were you'll be sleeping?"

"That'd be great" nodded Jess.

"Bye Luke" lorelai intervened once again. "Bye Luke's family." She waved to them, kissed Luke quickly on the lips, and walked out.

"Uh…that was my girlfriend Lorelai" he informed at the strange looks.

"Huh" was all Jess could muster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory was having the worst day of her young life. It had all been going smoothly, uneventful, until Paris decided to call and psych her out about the damn swearing in ceremony for student government. She had insisted that Rory revamp it. How Paris got a copy she didn't know. So most of her morning consisted of rewriting her speech and telling Paris, in a rather blunt way, to leave her alone.

Had that been it, Rory would not be in such a horrid mood. No. Taylor had to corner her on the street and practically force her to sign up for the "Stars Hollow clean up" which was basically a group of unlucky souls, much like her, who had to rake and sweep the street of the small town. In doing so, her favorite shirt had been ruined and there was mud all over her new sneakers.

Then there had been the little matter of confronting saying goodbye to Dean, her two year boyfriend, who was moving with his family to Texas. (me: Lol. I thought that was appropriate) So as you can see, Rory Gilmore was not having a good day.

With a grunt, she pushed the door open and walked into Luke's. "Coffee" she demanded, much like her mother had hours earlier. She plopped down on a stool at the counter, glaring at the person next to her for looking in her direction.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Luke with a concerned look on his face. He poured a hefty amount of coffee before setting it down and leaning forward to listen.

"Not a good day" she muttered. She closed her eyes momentarily, took a deep breath, and let it out. Opening them again, she found Luke staring at her like she had three heads.

"Well, I have something that might cheer you up" he announced.

"I need good news." She perked up slightly, downing at least half her cup in one giant gulp.

"My nephew and his sister are here."

Rory was about to ask 'wouldn't that make her your niece' but she remembered his confusing explanation. It all came down to this. Since Jess's mother was Luke's sister that made Jess his nephew. The girl, Lily, was not Jess's mother's child but Jess's father's child making her Jess's half sister and nothing to Luke. And that was the simplified version.

"Really?" Rory's eyes sparkled in excitement. "Did they like it?" Since Luke had told her and her mother about Jess and Lily coming, Rory had spent all her free time converting the upstairs apartment into something decent. Luke had his own apartment separate from the diner. Anyway, she had Dean put up a small wall to cut the extended apartment into two small bedrooms. There were doors leading out to the kitchen area or living room. One of them she and her mother painted green because they both agreed that it was stupid to make room gender biased and make it pink. Plus, they heard she loved green. Anyway, they had Dean put in bookcases and shelves. In the girl's room, there is a small desk that used to be Rory's inside. Other than that it was fairly bland although they did buy a portable closet and twin sized bed. Actually, Luke bought the beds.

In the boy's room, they painted it a light grey color. They had heard that they boy's favorite color was black but painting a room black was completely unethical. It would get dark easier and would therefore run up the cost of electricity. So they compromised. As in his sister's room, his room had a bookcase and shelves. A portable closet was there too. His desk was one of the lesser used one's at the Dragonfly inn. They cleaned the bathroom and cleaned the floors of the apartment. Aside from that, she and Lorelai stocked their kitchen up with a few things, left some sheets on both beds, a few chairs, and a note welcoming them to Stars Hollow. They did all this in a week.

"They were definitely surprised" nodded Luke. "You can go up and meet them if you want."

"I'll do that" she nodded. Rory finished the rest of her coffee quickly before thanking Luke and running up the stairs.

Stepping onto the landing, Rory suddenly felt nervous. Here she was about to intrude on people's lives, people whom she didn't even know. _great plan Rory_ she thought sarcastically. Before she could turn to leave though, a little girl opened the door and looked out at her.

"Hi" Lily said with a smile. Her light brown hair hung in pigtails on either side of her face while her large, round glasses made her look younger than her age.

"Hello" Rory returned the gesture. She turned back to face Lily. "Are you Lily?"

She nodded but was cut of by a male voice. "Lil, what have I told you about opening the door for strangers?"

"I'm not a stranger" interrupted Rory. "Not really. I helped fix this place up and I'm a friend of Luke's."

Lily stared at her for a long time as though assessing whether she was a threat of not. No seemed to be the conclusion as she stepped back and allowed the 17 year old into the apartment.

"Jess, come out here!" Lily signaled for Rory to sit on the couch which she did. Lily took the seat across from her.

"Hold on!"

"So how old are you Lily?"

"Ten."

Rory nodded not knowing what else to ask and instead looked around. She'd seen these same walls a hundred times and remembered her mom's face when they'd actually finished painting and messed it up. It hadn't been Rory's fault per say but she had spilt the first bit of paint on her mom, by accident. That led to a full paint war and the repainting of the walls.

"Okay, what's the emergency?" questioned the voice. And there he was, dark hair and brown eyes, blue jeans and black shirt. Water was dripping down his face as he, with one hand, wiped his hair with a towel. Rory's breath hitched in her throat at the sight of him.

He saw her too. "Hey."

A/N: so that's it for this chapter. I hope you all like it. I like writing it. the next chapter, I'm pretty sure, will take place where this stopped but don't hold me to that.

FACT: Milo and Alexis (Jess and Rory) are dating, and have been dating, in real life.

FACT: Milo (Jess) is coming back into the series after telling Amy Sherman-Pallidino that he didn't want to do the show anymore.


	3. Phone Call

A/N: okay so I'm sorry for the delay but school started last week and I haven't had a free moment since. I feel really bad. Anyway, without further ado, here's the story.

Phone call

Jess smiled at the girl in his apartment who looked to be about his age. Her long, light brown hair was left loose and fell past her shoulders. Her big blue eyes shone with youthful innocence. She was pretty, he admitted it, very pretty. But he wasn't looking for a girlfriend or even a lay. He just wanted to stay here with his sister for a while, get the money, and then leave. That's all.

"Hey" Jess nodded his acknowledgement.

Rory shook her head slightly to clear it and stood. "Hi, I'm Rory" she introduced, extending her hand to him. He shook it.

"Ah, the girl from the note."

"Yeah" she nodded. "Excuse the many hello kitty drawings. I made the mistake of giving my mom the pen and leaving her unsupervised."

"Lorelai?" Jess checked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lily and I witnessed a coffee demand between her and Luke."

Rory chuckled. "It's part of the small town charm I suppose."

A moment of awkward silence passed between them. Neither of them had anything else to say to the other. Lily just watched the exchange with a grin. Jess liked her. She knew him well enough to know that. But she also knew that they weren't going to get anywhere.

_Moron_ she shook her head.

"So Rory, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Lillian!" Jess scolded. He was surprised. She was rarely that forward.

"No" Rory fibbed. "Technically no." Jess resisted the urge to ask her what she meant by "technically."

"Anyway" Rory said after a long silence. "I just came to say 'welcome to Stars hollow' and to warn you to stay away from Miss Patty and Babette. Miss Patty will make you" she pointed at Lily. "Take dance lessons. And you" she pointed at Jess "she'll hit on you. She and Babette are the town gossips. You have been warned."

"Miss Patty and Babette" he nodded. "Got it."

She nodded awkwardly and moved to leave, throwing a goodbye over her shoulder. Jess looks to Lily who's mouthing 'invite her to go out for ice cream with us' and then a series of 'please.'

"Uh Rory" Jess called as Rory opened the front door. Rory turned and looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"We were just about to go find a place to get some ice cream. Since you know this town…you mind showing us where it is?" Jess could've kicked himself at how lame that came out.

"Please come Rory" begged Lily. "You're the only person I know here besides this moron." She pointed to Jess and ignored the indignant 'hey' that he let loose. Rory smiled.

"My deepest sympathies" she joked earning another 'hey' from Jess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory walked leisurely in the August night, kicking a branch down the streets. She didn't even bother to look up for any cars. In the dead silence, she'd hear it coming.

She just left Jess and Lily at the Diner and walked back alone. Jess had offered to drive her home but she declined saying that she loved cool nights like this. He then offered to walk with her but she declined once again telling him that she'd be fine and then reminding him that this was Starshollow and the only crime that was committed here was littering. Jess finally gave in.

Rory's cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hello?" she asked not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey babe" came the male voice and Rory stopped mid-step.

"D-Dean?" her voice was unbelieving. To be honest, she'd forgotten all about him. She was filled with a sudden guilt, like she'd cheated on him. She slowly reminded herself that they had technically broken up a week ago when he announced that he was definitely moving. They didn't want to be one of those long-distance couples. It never worked out so instead they settled for being friends with benefits.

"Why do you sound so shocked? I told you I'd call you when I got here" he reminded.

"Sorry, just didn't expect to hear from you so soon. I thought you weren't getting there until like three or so."

"We took an earlier plane. Some people cancelled. Lucky huh?"

"Yeah, lucky." Rory began walking again, her feet refusing to pick up the pace. He began rambling on about the trip and how the stewardess spilled food all over his dad and she toned him out. Her minds drifted to Jess and his sister and how fun it had been just hanging out with them.

Lily was this incredibly smart little girls who still had her youthful innocence that were so rare in today's world. She loved to read from what she'd told Rory. She reminded Rory so much of herself when she was ten. She was probably starting over at Starshollow Elementary.

Then there was Jess. He hadn't contributed much except complete bafflement when clerk told him that they didn't have Cappuccino Coolers or anything but basic coffee anywhere. He was cute, she thought absently. According to Lily, he was a year older than her and starting college in September. He transferred to Yale University which was about half an hour away.

Dean started laughing bringing Rory back to reality. She joined in not knowing if she should or not. "Well I need to help my mom bring some boxes in. Talk to you later. Love you."

"Bye." Rory flipped her phone shut and was startled by her house. How'd she make it all the way back and not even notice. Dismissing her thoughts, she walked up to the stairs to her porch and finally into her house. She couldn't wait to see Jess and Lily again.

A/N: I know it's short but that's all I have time for. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I hope you guy's are still reading. Please review because it's not too late for me to pull this story out if no one's reading. Uh….besides that, I guess I'll update when I can. Hasta.

FACT: Scott (Luke) hasn't renewed his contract yet so there is a distinct possibility that he may leave the show.

FACT: Milo (Jess) was in Cursed where he played a gay guy and in fact tried to kiss another guy. (me: that was priceless)

FACT: Alexis (Rory) was in the movie Bride and Prejudice for like three minutes. The movie, in my opinion, wasn't that great but you guys may like it. it's old so you've probably already seen it.


	4. GoBetween

A/N: okay, I lied on my other story. I have some free time now, mostly cause I can't sleep so you guys get like an update lol. Um…yea, I guess on with the show.

(Disclaimer: Amy owns all I own nothing happy?)

Go-between

"Bunny wake up!" Lorelai's chipper voice sounded. Rory groaned, pulling her comforter over her head and snuggling into her pillow. The next thing she knew, Lorelai was pulling off her comforter. "Rise and shine sweets! It's a gorgeous morning."

"Die" Rory muttered. She wasn't awake, wasn't caffeinated, and Lorelai was crazy enough to annoy her. She sighed.

"Now that's no way to talk to mommy. Rise! Rise!" Rory, still holding her pillow in a death grip, shook her leg out at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to kick you but I'm too tired."

Lorelai, rolling her eyes, grabbed Rory and pulled her to a standing position, ignoring the teen's protests. She wasn't starting school until next week so waking up early was not a probable thing at all. "Come on Sunshine." Rory grudgingly stood up on her own, now fully awake, and glared at her mother.

"I hate you" she muttered.

"You know" Lorelei began. "I _was_ going to get you some coffee at Luke's but…"

Rory interrupted. "Mommy, I love you. You're my favorite mommy in the world." Lorelei smiled to herself.

"Damn straight I am. Now get changed." She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Rory collapsed onto her bed for another few minutes of sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell over the door sounded causing Luke to look up. He smiled at them as they approached. "Hey" he said to Lorelei. The two adults kissed and Rory had to smile. No matter how many times they did that, there was always a big "FINALLY" in her head.

"Hey" Lorelei responded as they pulled apart. "Sit anywhere?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Lorelei walked over to the nearest table and leaned forward slightly. "Uh…guy I don't know. Do you mind moving?"

Rory rolled her eyes as Luke muttered something about walking right into that. She walked over to her mother and dragged her away from the guy over to an empty table by the window. "Luke's gonna kill you one of these days" she informed her mother.

"Aw, why?"

Not wasting her breath, Rory turned to look at the stairs leading upstairs expectantly. Last night had been fun up until the call from Dean just Jess, Rory, and Lilly. She wanted to see them again but she didn't exactly want to push her luck.

"What ya lookin' at?" her mother pulled her back to reality. Rory shook her head.

"Uh, I was just thinking."

"About Dean?"

"About Dean."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lilly, I'm starving. Do you mind get changed faster?" Jess half yelled to his sister. She was taking her sweet time that morning to get ready. All Jess wanted was to sate his growing hunger that grew worse as he remembered that the cone of ice cream he'd had yesterday was all he'd had. He'd offered to go downstairs and get some food but of course Lilly had insisted he wait.

"Okay, okay" the ten year old emerged from the room wearing a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt. "I'm out. I was just wondering how long it would take for you to come in after me."

"What! I've been starving here and it's all just part of some twisted test." Obviously Jess was a bit cranky when he was hungry.

She shrugged and led the way downstairs. They rounded the curtain. Lilly, instantly spotting Rory, ran over and Jess followed. "Rory!" Lilly exclaimed giving her new friend a hug.

"Hey Lilly, what's up?"

"Nothing much but I'm going with Jess to enroll in school, both of us."

"Sounds like fun."

At this point, Jess walked up behind Lilly, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Hey." He had his patented Jess smirk on his face.

"Hey."

Lorelei cleared her throat not so subtly. Rory's face reddened slightly as she said "Mom, this is Lilly and her older brother, Jess. They're Luke's family."

"Hi, I saw you yesterday" she reminded as though either of them could forget. "Welcome to Starshollow."

"Thanks" responded Jess.

Lilly smiled at her. "I love Hello Kitty too."

Lorelei turned to her daughter. "See, _she_ liked it." Rory rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut. Her mom was so immature sometimes, most times, whatever came first.

A/N: so as it turns out, I'm too tired to continue. I wanted to go further with this chapter but decided to make it a "bridge" chapter (the go-between.) Yeah, um…I'll update before Tuesday I hope. Sorry to keep up hanging but the next chapter will have their first trip to the bridge (within the next two chapters) and Lily and Jess's enrollment. Oh and Jess is going to meet Paris soon. Lol Leave a review so I know if anyone is still reading and feel free to give me some constructive criticism. Hasta…

FACT: Alexis Bledel is Spanish. She speaks it fluently and has tried to get roles as a Spaniard but hasn't because "she looks too white." (somewhere from south America I think)

FACT: Milo's coming back to the show in a few episodes. YAY! (I forgot how many exactly. Apparently, he's coming back as a "New Jess." More mature or something.)

FACT: Amy (Pallidino) is the best. She's had to beg Milo to come back to the show. She wanted his character back that much. (See? Who doesn't love Jess?)

Me: I miss cat Kirk…(I know, I know that was random)


	5. Enrollment

A/N: I know, I'm a horrid person. I haven't been able to update though. My cousin got sick and I had to take care of her kids so being online was the least of my worries. Anyway, now that things are calmer, I decided that this would be the perfect time to actually update my Literati story…before I start my other Spuffy story that is. Anyway, I guess I'll shut up now. Oh and I need as many reviews as possible because I lost my muse for this story. REVIEW!

**Enrollment**

Rory rolled her eyes and she sighed as she listened to Paris go on and on about what she intended to do with student council this year. Rory looked upon the untouched donuts and coffee sitting in the center of the table. _So hungry_ she thought, hunger growing the most she looked on.

"Right Rory?" Paris called her attention.

"Uh…sure. Whatever you say Paris" she agreed.

"Okay, well that's it I think. We're done. I think we've touched upon some important things." Relief filled everyone in the room as the sound of chairs scratching against the floor sounded.

"You know Paris" informed Rory. "This was a meet and greet. The whole point was to learn the names, get acquainted, stuff like that."

"See this is why you're the president Gilmore" informed Paris. "The 'meet and greet' is just another way for the Chilton board to evaluate what kind of government we'll have."

"It's student government. Calm down." Wrong thing to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taylor Doose sauntered into the diner. Before he could even say anything, Luke said "Get out."

"I haven't even said anything."

"Sorry habit."

Lorelai walked into the diner and sat down at a table by the window. She loved the Taylor/Luke thing. It was always so entertaining.

"I was just wanted to ask if you'd well…" Taylor looked around to see if anyone was listening. Lorelai pretended to be reading the menu. Who was she fooling? She knew the damn thing by heart. He leaned in closer. "The space next door…do you have any plans for it?"

"Why?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"I wanted to um…rent it."

"No! No, no, no, no and no! I am not renting you the space. You own enough of this damn town."

"Young man…"

Lorelai shook her head. "Not the smartest phrasing Taylor" she muttered to herself.

"Young man? Don't call me young man first of all. Second of all, there is no way in hell that I want to rent out a space so that you'd be closer to me. I already see you more than enough."

"The town needs an old fashioned ice cream shop! The youth need somewhere to 'hang out'."

"So wrong" Lorelai shuttered. "Note to self, never EVER use the words 'hang out' ever again."

Luke sat down on one of the stool. "This is a first Taylor. I actually have to sit down for this one."

"The youth are loitering around town at all hours doing God knows what."

"Because we all know that Starshollow is the breeding ground for the stoners and the drunks."

Taylor huffed. "We must squash this if we are to remain that way."

"Taylor, get out of my diner." Luke stood pointing to the door.

"But Luke…" Luke led his to the door, even going so far as to open it.

"This is not the last you'll be hearing of this."

"out!" And Taylor left.

A/N: I know it was short but I don't know what to do next and I hope that you guys can help so my next chapter, which will come quicker, will be a really long one. That's the plan anyway. Happy thanksgiving to all btw.


	6. movie night part 1

A/N: I'M DONE! College applications are done and I have nothing college related to do for at least two weeks! Woo-hoo. In light of this, I decided to update. Please review and I hope you like it.

Special thanks to: shawnee89, spinaround, whatever13245 for reviewing in the last chapter.

Movie Night part 1

Rory groaned in agitation. A flat would've been better but no. Her engine had to over heat and bust something. Now if she could figure out what the hell that was then she'd be on her way. The only bright side she could think about was that it hadn't broken down on the way TO school.

She kicked the car, frustration getting the better of her. As if planned, her front wheel went flat. "Great" she yelled. "Just dandy." The worst part of her little predicament was that she had a dead cell phone so she couldn't call anyone and it wasn't like she was anywhere near Starshollow.

"Note to self, never leave mom in charge of charging my cell," she muttered to herself.

A car horn sounded behind her and she could hear someone slowing down. Turning, she smiled in relief that instead of the Texas Chainsaw psycho, it was just Jess. Wait, the psycho would've been better, kind of an embarrassing situation.

"Car trouble?" Why did she suddenly feel like he was in a cheesy horror movie?

"Yeah," she responded. "My damn car is a piece of crap."

(me: hm…didn't dean give her that car? What is that saying about him? ponders)

"Want me to take a look at it?"

"No that's okay. I know what's wrong. The carburetor is busted." (Me: yeah, I know nothing about cars and I was too lazy to call up my car obsessed friends so deal with it.) "I'm gonna need another one."

"Want a ride back? I'm heading to Starshollow anyway."

"Really? It's not too much trouble?"

"Rory, do you really think I'd leave you out her in the middle of nowhere when it's getting dark? Get into the car."

"Thanks." She seemed grateful which made him smile.

The ride was taken pretty much in silence as the two listened to the soothing sounds of American Hi-Fi blaring over the speakers. Okay so soothing may be too loosely used but it was nice to listen to.

"I guess I owe you one" Rory suddenly spoke up after almost twenty minutes of silence. Jess looked at her oddly.

"Owe me? Why?"

"For giving me a ride."

"I didn't do it for a favor."

"Just a good Samaritan then?"

He shrugged. "Possibly."

"Well…I feel like I should give you something. What do you want?" Jess's mind went automatically to something rather inappropriate but he squashed it.

"Nothing."

"Oh I know. why don't you come over to my house to night."

"Why Miss Gilmore" he teased. "Are you propositioning me?"

Rory mock glared. "Ha, ha. No."

"My mom and I have our own movie night. Wanna come? Lilly can come too if she wants. Mom needs someone to stimulate a conversation with."

"Okay, yeah sure, Lilly and I'll go."

"Great." She turned back in her seat and started humming alone with the music.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess walked over to Rory's house, some bags of chips he'd been told to bring and his sister was holding his other hand. She rang the doorbell. They could hear a lot from just outside the door; the sound of feet shuffling, the sound of them near yelling "oh my God they're here." And the sound of Rory telling her mother "Did you throw away all the takeout containers?" was clear. The "yes" from Lorelai was heard too. Lilly smiled up at Jess. He could read that look that "we're-not-the-only-ones-who-do-that" look. He squeezed her hand lightly.

Rory was the one to open the door. Jess swallowed down the nerves that had been building up in him since he'd driven her home. This was his night with the girl he wasn't interested in and this was his chance to prove it. He came to Starshollow with the intention to just stay for a little while, a couple of months, and leave. This girl, this amazing, beautiful girl, was wrecking his plans. He liked her and that was unexceptable; that wasn't part of the plan. Well one night with her, Lorelai, and Lilly should be enough to squash all the childish longing. At least, that's what he told himself.

A/N: I'm done for now. I promise to update soon probably by this weekend. I really like this story and I think I'm back on track but if no one's reading it then there is no point in me writing it is there? so if you're reading but not reviewing please Review. If no one does, I may just stop the story all together. Tell me if you do or don't want that to happen.

FACT: Milo (Jess) and Alexis (Rory) have been reported to be talking about marriage. YAY! They may get married. Oh my god! Could you image what their kids would look like? Lol.

Oh and just out of curiosity, how many of you have seen Sin City? What'd you guys think of Alexis' character? Personally, I thought the whole movie was weird not necessarily in a bad way just weird. I don't know why I thought of that just now. shrug oh well. RR please.


	7. Movie Night Part 2

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. See, my brother downloaded well…porn on my laptop and made it crash. It had so many viruses it took like weeks to get it cleaned out. And I couldn't update on my main computer because he hogged it and my mom kept saying "you shouldn't have messed up your computer" and "he's doing homework." Butthead. sigh any of you who have siblings know what I'm talking about. Anyway, I put a password on my laptop and it's impossible to figure out and there is no guest file on it so there's no way he's using this. pets computer so please don't be pissed at me. Anyway, here's a chapter for you and I should have another one out by the end of the week.

A special thanks to: pam halliwell, sanfrangiantsfan, spinaround, Lizzy11120, whatever13245

Movie Night Part2:

Rory took a deep breath before opening the front door. She plastered a smile on her face hoping neither of their guests could see how nervous she really was. There had only ever been one boy in her house with her and her mother before for her anyway, Dean. Now here was this guy, this really hot guy, trespassing on Dean's territory.

"Hey guys" Rory said looking first at Jess then at Lilly.

"Hi" Lilly responded with a big smile and Jess just smirked at her.

Rory stepped back and let them in before leading them into the living room. Her mom was just walking in with some popcorn in her left hand, a giant bowl of gummy worms in her right, and under her arms and held between her teeth were cartons of Chinese food. Not only that but she was somehow kicking three bags of chips over at once.

"Didn't want to make another trip?" Jess questioned as he and Rory went over to relieve Lorelai of some of her burden.

"Walking is exercise" Lorelai began.

"And we are happy slumming around and eating our weight in chicken and broccoli."

"Interesting philosophy." They placed the food on the table. Lorelai opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Saved by the bell" Rory muttered to Jess who smirked.

"I heard that!" Lorelai called over her shoulder.

"Rory?" Lilly, who'd been quiet thus far, spoke up.

Rory turned to the adorable ten year old. "Yeah?"

"You promised to let me see your boxes. Can I see them now?"

"Oh yea, sure. You coming too Jess?"

"And miss an opportunity to see the famous Gilmore collection?"

Rory blushed slightly before leading them past her mother-who was pacing the kitchen floor-and into her room. Her book collection had been expanding over the past few days mostly because of Andrew's new supplier. The Starshollow book store was now stocked with a multitude of classics.

"Wow" grossed Lilly. "This is more books then I've ever even seen!"

"I doubt that." Rory's blush deepened.

"I mean it's the most book besides Jess and the library."

"You read?" Rory asked turning to Jess.

"I've been known to not be illiterate." He stopped, looked upward, replayed that sentence in his head, and said "that didn't make any sense." His sister and his…Rory laughed lightly.

"Sorry kids" Lorelai interrupted as she came bursting in the room trying to pull on shoes and her jacket at the same time. Something in Jess knew that this was her ritual, doing two things at once. "I've got to go. The inn's pipes just burst or something like that. Whatever, it sounds bad and I need to be there. So I'm sorry Jess, Lilly, I have to go. You guys have fun."

Lilly piped up. "Can I go with you?"

Everyone in the room turned to her oddly. "Why?" It was Rory who asked.

"Well um…L-Luke" began Lilly, stuttering as she always did when she was nervous. "told me about it and it sound beautiful and I-I thought m-maybe you'd let me s-see it."

Lorelai looked at Jess as if asking if it was okay and he just nodded subtly. "Sure. I don't mind. Just hurry and get your coat back on and we'll leave."

Smiling, Lilly skipped out of the room followed closely by Lorelai. "And then there were two" Jess muttered to himself.

A/N: I made that one slightly longer but it was a little rushed because I'm supposed to be doing some homework and I have a lot. Anyway, hope you liked it and please review. I promise to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.


	8. What Ever Happened To Baby Jane?

A/N: so I'm a little late with this chapter but it's faster than any of my other updates. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like this chapter. I'll update again as soon as I can. And hey! My brother hasn't ruined my computer yet. Maybe there's hope. Heehe

Special thanks to: pam halliwell, sadaf, sanfrangiantsfan, spinaround, and Tay

**What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?**

Lorelai sighed for the umpteenth time as she waited for traffic to get moving again. The car was silent except for the Ramones playing in softly in the background. Lilly was not a very talkative kid she realized. She reminded her a lot of Rory at that age. They'd been in the car for over twenty minutes already and little had been said.

"Does Rory have a boyfriend?" Lilly's question took Lorelai by surprise which caused her to be momentarily speechless.

"Ugh…yeah. She does."

"Really? Where is he?"

"Texas."

"What's his name?"

"Dean."

"What kind of name is Dean?" She made a face and repeated the name is distaste. "_Dean_." Lorelai smiled. "So it's like a long distance relationship or something?"

"Exactly."

"Those things never work out really."

"That's not always true."

"I mean…" Lilly continued, ignoring Lorelai. "What if he finds someone? What if she does?"

Now Lorelai was amused. "Got someone in mind?"

"Just saying…in general." Lilly fell silent again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So…" Rory finally broke the suffocating silence. "Do you want something to drink?" She put her hands in her jean pockets nervously.

"No thanks." Jess looked down at his feet while she shifted he weight. Silence once again fell in the room.

"Please let me get you a drink. I really don't want to stand here like a moron."

"Take comfort in the fact that you're not doing it alone," responded Jess. Rory let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"So…do you want to go watch the movie now?"

"Sure. That sounds good." Rory led him out into the living room where the food and drinks were still on the table untouched.

"It's your choice. Do you want to watch 'The Birds first or Whatever Happened To Baby Jane?"

"I've seen Hitchcock's before so the second movie."

"You've never seen Whatever Happened To Baby Jane? Where have you been living? It's only one of the best old movies ever."

"What? I'm not really into old movies. I'm more of a Jackie Chan in Rush Hour guy."

"Great movie," Rory agreed, inserting the DVD into its player. "Have you at least seen The Rocky Horror Picture Show?" She took a seat on the couch next to him, leaving enough space so that the awkwardness didn't return.

"Who hasn't?"

"Well that makes my job easier."

"What job?"

"Well now that you've admitted to not being a major movie buff like me and my mom, I will make it my duty to show you all the great movies of the world."

"That may take a while."

"A sacrifice I'm willing to make." Rory and Jess smiled softly to each other before turning away. Rory turned on the movie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Michel!" yelled Lorelai as she, Sookie, and Lilly rushed into the inn. Sookie had pulled up as they had and introductions were being put on the back burner for right now. "Michel!"

He appeared wearing something unusually casual for him. "What's the damage?" wondered Sookie, her face gripped with fear matching Lorelai's.

"The pipes in room 182 busted and flooded everything. It seeped into the floors too so that fell through. Personally, I would've thought that the woman alone could have made the entire floor fall through.

"Michel," Lorelai reprimanded.

"She is big."

"Could we keep focus here?" Sookie acted as the voice of reason.

"Well Sookie, you are going to agree with me once you hear this."

"Oh God, what?"

"That room was right over the kitchen."

"What!"

"How did this happen?"

"I'm not sure."

"You know what this means right?" Lorelai asked.

"We're going to have to close this place down for a few days." Sookie responded.

"Why is that bad?" Lilly piped up. All eyes turned to her. "I-I mean…couldn't you take this as a c-chance to fix everything? M-maybe even repaint the place?"

"Who are you?" Michel asked not-so-politely. He turned to Lorelai. "Who is the short person?"

"This is Lilly. She's kinda Luke's niece but not really..."

"Because that makes sense," Sookie responded sarcastically.

"I'm Luke's nephew's half sister which kinda makes Luke like an uncle to me too."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sookie and that's Michel."

"Hi." Lilly smiled politely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Jane is insane?" Jess stated when the movie was over.

"Well, it depends on your interpretation of insane."

"I think tying your sister up for days on end and feeding her nothing for no reason and then taking her to the beach because it's prettier there is just about as insane as you can get."

"You obviously don't know my mom very well do you." Rory joked lightheartedly. She stood up, taking the disk out of the DVD player. In reality their original plan to watch Whatever Happened to Baby Jane first hadn't worked out and they'd somehow watch the first Godfather, mocking everything about it. They both agreed that it was the stupidest movie ever. What were thinking when they made it really?

Most of the food in front of them was gone and everything else was closed up but they had both been too lazy to put them into the fridge. Jess had ended up doing it because Rory had needed to go the bathroom and he didn't want to let the food spoil.

Rory looked over at Jess, suppressing a yawn as she put the next movie, True Lies, into the player. "You getting tired? I could leave," Jess offered.

"No, no. It's okay. Besides, what about your sister?"

"Good point."

"Do you at least want to lay down?"

"Really?"

"Sure." Rory took a pillow and placed it on his lap before laying down. Her hair fell around the pillow and tickled his hand that had been there. She pressed the play button.

Within minutes, Rory was asleep on his lap, breathing deeply. Jess stayed up a few minutes longer before falling asleep as well.

Neither of the young adults realized that Lorelai had come home around midnight nor did they realize that she had carried the sleeping Lilly to Rory's bed and tucked her in. They didn't stir when Lorelai draped them both with a blanket, smiled at them, and went upstairs go catch up on some of her zzz's too.

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. I liked writing it. the main goal was to finish up that whole "movie night" scene. Btw, the movies I mentioned (Whatever Happened To Baby Jane and True Lies) are both really great and I highly recommend them. Please REVIEW!

FACT: Milo Ventimiglia (Jess) is supposed to be starring in a Sylvester Stallone movie "Rocky Balboa Jr." the name of the movie is Rocky Balboa (this was submitted by sadaf)

FACT: Alexis Bledel (Rory) used to be an model but she needed some money so she auditioned for Gilmore Girls and came in in a crappy mood. That's why she was hired…because she was real and didn't really care whether she got the part. Her role as Rory was her first acting debut.

FACT: As much as I'd like it to be true, Milo has not yet proposed to Alexis but apparently, it's in the talks.

If you want me to add something to my FACT or FICTION section, feel free to attach that to your review. Thanks. Until next time…REVIEW!


End file.
